Promises
by Jade Eyed
Summary: GaaSaku - He saw them. "I promised him I wouldn't hurt him again." - R&R.


**Promises**

"Stop it, he's going to catch us," said Sakura. She was trying to get out of Sasuke's grip but he held her firm.

"It's just a kiss, Saku. It's not like he's going to kill me for it and besides, I don't sense him near us so we're fine," said Sasuke and went a little closer to Sakura's face. He was staring at her lips with lust and was about to make contact until Sakura pressed her hand against his mouth, effectively pushing his face away.

"I promised him I wouldn't hurt him again. I already told you I don't want to do this anymore and this is how you answer?" she said.

Sasuke glared and removed her hand from his lips, "I'm not letting you go so stop trying," he said and forced her closer to him to get the kiss he wanted. Sakura tried to push him away but his grip was too strong for her normal strength. Perhaps she could try her chakra enhanced strength? But then she'll hurt him. But if Gaara catches him, he'll kill him.

Right when Sakura was thinking about what Gaara would do if he caught them, she felt a soft brush against her arm. She looked down and saw sand. It was slowly moving in between them. Without thinking, Sakura used a bit of chakra and shoved Sasuke off of her before the sand could. She looked towards the door and sure enough, there was her red-headed boyfriend glaring at Sasuke with such rage and hate she knew he wasn't thinking properly then.

She heard a gurgling noise from Sasuke's direction and saw that he was already covered with sand from his neck down and being choked. If she didn't do something quick, Gaara would be considered a murderer again and she knew he didn't want that.

She ran towards Gaara, reaching out for him but he didn't let her. Before she knew it, she was thrown roughly to the ground by his sand but she didn't care, she needed to get him to calm down. She got back up only to be slammed down to the ground even harder. She grunted and spat out a bit of blood, feeling at least a dozen splinters in her forearms from using them to cushion her fall. She heard an enraged yell come from Gaara's mouth as he kicked the chair next to him, not caring where it landed. The chair landed right on top of Sakura and she cried out in pain once it hit her in the face. She removed the now broken chair off of her and sat up; she could feel the blood dripping down her face from a few cuts. Not wanting to be injured again, she crawled towards Gaara cautiously and hugged his leg.

"Gaara stop you're going to kill him!" she yelled while burying her face on his leg, getting a few blood stains on his pants. Gaara ignored her and only continued focusing on Sasuke, "I know you don't want to be seen as a monster again so please stop!" she pleaded. She felt a bit of hope when Gaara looked down at her but it quickly faded when he kicked her off of him and focused again on Sasuke. Sakura stood up and hugged Gaara from behind, closing her eyes and focused chakra to her arms so he wouldn't be able to get her off, "I'm sorry! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't get off! Killing him is not the answer, and you know that! I just hope you know that I love you and will only love you! So you don't have to worry about me being with other guys!" she yelled. She could feel warm liquid running down her face and knew that she was crying. She buried her face on his shoulder blade and sniffled a little so she wouldn't get any snot on his clothes.

This seemed to trigger Gaara back to reality because the next thing Sakura heard was a thud and Sasuke's deep gasps of air. She kept her eyes closed but released the chakra from her arms, sniffling a bit more. She felt Gaara turn around in her grip and he lifted her chin up. He looked into her eyes and saw how serious she was. He cupped her face with his hands and wiped away the tears, feeling something thicker than tears he looked at his hand and saw blood. He had hurt her. Sakura grabbed his hand and smiled at him, "It's alright it doesn't hurt," she said and healed the cuts, "See? All better now."

Gaara wrapped his arms around her and gave her a crushing hug, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," he said and held her tighter.

"I already forgave you without you needing to apologise. Just promise me you'll be more careful and I'll promise to be careful too," she said against his chest. Gaara pulled away and gave her a little smile, "I promise," he said and sealed their promise with a kiss.


End file.
